Cough Syrup
Cough Syrup by Young The Giant is featured in On My Way, the fourteenth episode of Season Three. It is performed by Blaine Anderson. Blaine sings the solo in the auditorium to Kurt, as he thinks he has an idea of what to perform at Regionals. The performance is intercut with a scene where David Karofsky is being bullied at school for being gay. He goes to his room only to discover that the bullying is continuing online. After the song, he climbs on a chair in his closet and it is understood later that he tried to hang himself but his father had found him barely alive, though unconscious. Lyrics Blaine: Life's too short to even care at all, oh woah oh, I'm losin' my mind, losin' my mind, losin' control These fishes in the sea, they're staring at me woah oh, Oh oh oh oh, A wet world aches for a beat of a drum, Oh If I could find a way to see this straight I'd run away To some fortune that I should have found by now I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down, come down Life's too short to even care at all oh I'm coming up now, coming up now, out of the blue oh These zombies in the park, they're looking for my heart Oh oh oh oh A dark world aches for a splash of the sun oh oh If I could find a way to see this straight I'd run away To some fortune that I should have found by now And so I run now to the things they said could restore me, Restore life the way it should be I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down Life's too short to even care at all oh I'm losing my mind, losing my mind, losing control If I could find a way to see this straight I'd run away To some fortune that I should have found by now So I run now to the things they said could restore me, Restore life the way it should be I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down One more spoon of cough syrup now, oh One more spoon of cough syrup now, oh Charts Trivia *Max Adler said about the song: "Darren and I are great friends; he killed the song in my opinion. I enjoy listening to that more than Young the Giant's version. I listened to it when I got the script and I thought it was so brilliant. I loved Ryan Murphy from "Nip/Tuck" because of these kind of scenes where he'd play some amazing song that would inter-cut with an emotional scene. I thought this song was perfect, where it's not too sad or depressing of a song that is forcing the way you think, but has that anger and rage to it that has a sense of something building and something mounting. Darren had emailed me the song the morning of shooting that scene, so I listened to it a few times in my trailer. I thought it was a brilliant performance on his part, and a brilliant choice on the writer's part." Source *Young the Giant about the meaning of the song on Glee: "I don't think we ever had the intent of the song... in such a serious scene, "YTG frontman Sameer Gadhia tells Billboard.com. "It's very, very intense, very, very impactful, and we most definitely empathized with that. All of us have been victims of bullying -- and been bullies at some point in time. It's something that hits everyone." Source *Young the Giant about the permission for Glee to use Cough Syrup: "Obviously there is that initial feeling of, 'Oh yeah, it's Glee,' and none of us watch 'Glee' and there are some problems with that," he explains. "But at the end of the day I think we're happier people are watching something that's music-based. There's so much bulls*** on television. I mean, there's 'Jersey Shore,' y'know? With 'Glee,' there are a lot of people that it really strikes a chord with and they feel emotional about it and it appeals to them enough to watch it every week. There's nothing we can say about that. We're open for all applications for the music...and just excited and gracious and happy that people want to use our stuff." Source *''Cough Syrup'' won the awards for 'Best Male Solo' and 'Best Overall Solo' at the 2012 Glee Wiki Awards. Gallery CS1.png CS2.png CS3.png CS4.png CS5.png CS6.png CS7.png CS8.png CS9.png CS10.png CS11.png CS12.png CS14.png CS15.png CS16.png CS17.png CS18.png CS19.png CS20.png CS21.png CS23.png CS24.png CS25.png CS27.png CS28.png CS29.png CS30.png CS31.png CS32.png On-My-Way-13.png On-My-Way-12.png pic 1.png|FB message on Karofsky's wall pic2.png|2nd FB message on Karofsky's wall Videos thumb|left|300px|Original Song Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner